Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a light source and a display device using the same, and in particular to the light source emitting blue light with longer peak wavelength.
Description of the Related Art
While display devices are being widely used in various kinds of digital products, the time people spend looking at screens has become longer. Therefore, it's an important research topic to reduce the damage that blue light can do to the human eye. A general blue light cut method provided to the display device attaches a blue light cut film on the display device to restrain the intensity of the blue light. However, while this method can protect the human eye, it reduces the entire brightness of the display device and the image becomes yellowish, which reduces the display quality of the display device.
In view of the above problems, the disclosure improves the light source of the display device to make the display device provide an eye protection (blue-light hazard suppressed) function and maintain its brightness and display quality.